Of Sky and Earth~
by Creed
Summary: //NEW: Chapter 6// A journey is interrupted by two strangers whose fates are intertwined with their own.
1. Default Chapter

~Of Sky and Earth~  
Author: Cali-chan! Self-proclaimed Queen of Misspelled Words! ^.~  
E-mail: silver_elf@edsamail.com.ph. If I don't answer from there in a week use my crimson_jaded@yahoo.com addy. ;3  
Pairings: GojyoxHakkai, SanzoxGoku, KojixIsanagi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki... as much as I -want- to do don't. But I do own the original character Koji and Isanagi. Don't sue me... all you'll get is my pocket lint collection. ^-^  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
It was late afternoon. The sun, now a large red slowly sinking ball in the horizon, was a silent warning for the 4 travelers to hurry and find shelter.  
  
"Sanzo...", Goku's wide shimmering golden eyes peered up at the monk as the boy trotted at his heels, "There's a village nearby! We can stop and spend the night there can't we?"  
  
"We damn better stop! I'm tired of getting ants in my fucking boxers and sleeping on rocks!", Gojyo mumbled irrately, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Hakkai smiled at the grumbling pair as he absently stroked Jeep. Those two always amused him.   
  
Sanzo had a different reaction.  
  
"With the both of you shut up!", purple eyes flashed in annoyance as Goku ignored him and wrapped spindley little arms around the monk's waist.  
  
"Hidoii!!! C'mon! You want a bed too don't you? A nice warm soft-"  
  
"Shut up you stupid monkey!"  
  
The sudden darkening of clouds decided for them.  
  
Gojyo held up a hand to shade his eyes, "Shit... that rain's gonna come down hard..."  
  
"We better get to that village quick then. I don't want my scrolls wet..."  
  
"Waa~Aaaah!", Goku grinned, "We'll stay at at inn and get food and beds! And it was supposed to be Goyjo's turn to cook too! What luck!"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by that brat?! Get back here you goddamn monkey!!", clouds of dust were airborn as Gokou raced towards the distant lights of Shukyo village, Gojyo in hot pursuit.  
  
Hakkai smiled brightly as he walked past a twitching in annoyance Sanzo, "We better hurry before the rain catches us Sanzo-san."  
  
"... stupid monkey."  
~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, a short distance behind them, two weary, cloaked travelers slowly plodded through the dusty road.  
  
The smaller of the two lagged behind, tiny feet taking uneven steps in his weariness, "Koji-san... I'm tired."  
  
"Shukyo's just a little way ahead chibi. You can make it that far, can't you?"  
  
"Ha-hai..."  
  
Soft brown eyes peered from behind unkept black bangs as Koji peered down at the small boy, "Oi. Nagi-chan. What would you do first when we get to the inn? A bath or food?"  
  
Nagi's brilliant cerulean eyes brightened as he pondered the question, "Food... the bath can wait.", he ran a hand through his soft silken silver hair which spilled down his shoulders, "I'm starving. But my hair needs washing too..."  
  
Koji laughed, "Well, we won't get there by just talking! Let's go."  
  
Nagi smiled and moved to breach the gap between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nothing hits the spot like a mug of cold beer!", Gojyo rubbed the cold glass against his cheek, "My love! Find your true destiny in life in my lips!"  
  
"Damn youkai. Drunk already.", Sanzo muttered as he ran his finger down the side of his mug to collect the moisture.  
  
Goku's eyes were questioning as he peered up at his companion beside him, "Ne, Hakkai? Why can't I have a glass of beer?"  
  
"Your too young Goku."  
  
"I'm 18!!"  
  
"Your too stupid then."  
  
"I wasn't asking you Sanzo!!!"  
  
Gojyo burst into laughter before launching himself on Hakkai's lap, a feral grin fixed on his face, "Ha~chan! We finally have a ~real~ bed to play in!"  
  
Crimson spread on the youkai's cheeks, "Shhh, Gojyo! Your drunk!"  
  
"You want me to shut up?", the half-youkai leaned forward until Hakkai could feel the his breath on his lips, "Make me shut up..."  
  
"Eh? Sanzo? What are they talking about?"  
  
The monk eyes were currently moving about the room in a vain attempt to ignore the flirting half-youkai, "Nothing a monkey would understand."  
  
Hakkai stood abruptly, a leering Gojyo latched onto his waist, "Excuse us!"  
  
Goku tugged on Sanzo's sleeve once the pair had dissapeared, "Ne? What games do you play when you're on beds? Ne? Ne?"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
Innocent golden eyes sparkled, "Ne? Will you play with me bed games too?"  
  
Sanzo's face turned red, but not from anger, "Absolutely not!", the very idea of that Goku's young, muscular and willing body beneath his made a sudden heat rise in his groin.  
  
The boy's attention was mercifully averted from the monk as the doorway of the inn opened, two cloaked stranger's entering.  
  
The smaller of the two pulled off his cloak. He was young, about 15 years of age. Long silvery hair spilled down from his shoulders till his waist, long bangs falling over wide cerulean eyes which had no iris'. His clothing was decorated in intricate weavings of the sky and looked expensive despite their travel worn state. His only piece of jewelry was a braided silver bandana with a golden sun at it's center.  
  
His companion didn't take off his cloak till they had taken a seat, his attire causing Goku to sit up exitedly, "Sanzo!"  
  
"What now stupid monkey..."  
  
"Look at that guys clothes! They're just like yours!"  
  
"What...?!", the monk stood up abruptly, "It can't be!"  
  
Goku blinked as Sanzo stormed away from their table and confronted the stranger, violet eyes stormy, "Koji?!"  
  
The young man's chocolate brown eyes blinked in stunned surprise, "Sanzo-san?!"  
  
"Nii-sama...?", Goku suddenly felt thin fragile arms wrap around his waist, "I've finally found you..."The young silver haired boy gazed up at him with soulful blue eyes, "I've... been looking for you for so long..."  
  
Sanzo glowered down at the boy who had just spoken, "What the hell is that kid jabbering about?"  
  
Koji placed a hand of the boy's soft silver head, "This 'kid' is Isanagi. And do I have a hell of a long story to tell you."  
  
"I've got the whole night to hear it."  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note:  
  
It's a miracle I manage to finish a chapter of a fic on Saiyuki. Why? I know absolutely -nothing- about it. Well... not actually. I've watched the first episode which hooked me to this wonderful series immidietly. Especially Goku-chan. *_* Thus I spouted a fic.  
  
Now, if anyone could refresh my memory on those three people who gave Sanzo his mission in episode one, I can get the next chapter finished.  
  
... I don't even know who the bad guys are in this anime... *sighs* 


	2. ~*~I wanna kill him but I can't cuz the ...

~Of Sky and Earth~  
Author: Cali-chan! Honorable ~glomper~ of Goku-chan. ^-~  
E-mail: silver_elf@edsamail.com.ph. If I don't answer from there in a week use my crimson_jaded@yahoo.com addy. ;3  
Pairings: GojyoxHakkai, SanzoxGoku, KojixIsanagi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki... as much as I -want- to I don't. But I do own the original characters Koji and Isanagi. Don't sue me... all you'll get is my pocket lint collection. And since my uncle's a lawyer you might not even get that. ^-^  
  
Chapter 2: ~*~I wanna kill him but I can't cuz the Buddha said so~*~  
  
  
Geh. That kid was staring at him again.  
  
Goku glanced pointedly away from those piercing cerulean eyes and toyed absentmindedly with his shirtsleeve. Sanzo had dumped him into one of the inn's rooms while he and the other monk had gone off to speak about adult stuff. Goku found that comment stupid. After all, he -was- 18! But whenever Goku brought it up Sanzo always said the same thing.  
  
'I mean those who are -mentally- adult. Stupid ape...'  
  
Goku's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the memory. Glancing about his eyes fell on the food the Koji guy had brought for Isanagi.  
  
"You gonna eat that?"  
  
The younger boy blinked, long-lashed eyes widening slightly before falling shut as he smiled, "If you want it nii-chan, it's yours."  
  
"Great!", Goku reached out and moved the plates over to his side of the table, "Cuz I'm starving!"  
  
Goku easily finished most of it before something struck him. He hadn't seen Isanagi get a bite since the other boy arrived at the inn. Goku glanced up, ignoring the fact that the silver haired youth was staring at him again, "Hey. You hungry?"  
  
The other boy shook his head, several silver strands slipping over his shoulder, "Nii-chan, if you want it it's yours."  
  
"I was asking if you were hungry!"  
  
Isanagi lowered his head before nodding slightly, "Ha-hai."  
  
"Then eat!", Goku pushed the plates over, growling slightly.  
  
"Arigatou, nii-chan."  
  
"And why are you calling me 'nii-chan'?!?!"  
  
Isanagi peered up from in-between mouthfuls, "Because you are."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm your brother anyway?!"  
  
To Goku's surprise, the boy's eyes flashed crimson. Isanagi closed his eyes abruptly and when they opened once more they were back to their brilliant blue color.  
  
"I don't know... it's just a feeling.", Isanagi smiled, head tilting to the side, "That you and I have very much in common."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Saa! I never thought I'd meet you of all people Sanzo-san! I'd heard you were busy with some top priority job."  
  
"Cut the crap Koji and get it over with."  
  
"And you've still got that stick up your-", he cut off abruptly at Sanzo's murderous glance, "Maa maa! Just kidding!"  
  
"Start talking.", the older monk's sudden meticulous cleaning of his gun was a silent threat.  
  
"Fine. You want it short? The person I'm travelling with is a youkai."  
  
Sanzo didn't bat an eyelash, "A youkai.", he stood up swiftly, "I better kill him then."  
  
"Will you stop interrupting! If you even lay one finger on him Buddha-sama will have your head! And he has a limiter on!", Koji snapped, "Beside's, he's not any ordinary youkai. Did you even wonder about his name?!"  
  
"... Isanagi isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It's him."  
  
"..."  
  
"... Sanzo-san?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hakkai sighed forlornly as he dumped Gojyo onto one of the beds. He not only suffered from having his dinner interrupted at the threat of embarrassment at his lover's amorous advances, but when he had started to get into their little love-play, the man had the -nerve- to fall asleep in drunken stupor.  
  
Yes, Hakkai swore, Gojyo would be in for an unpleasant surprise. He would find many uses for those chains his lover had on his weapon.  
  
But now, his stomach needed attending to.  
  
After getting some food, Hakkai made his way to the room Sanzo and young Goku were to share. Those two would be better company at the moment than Gojyo was. He knocked on the wooden door soundly.  
  
"Is anyone inside? Goku?"  
  
"Hakkai! C'mon in!"  
  
Hakkai slipped inside, halting slightly as he caught sight of the strange youth in the company of his friend. Pretty was the only word to describe him, with his below waist-length platinum hair and long lashed cerulean eyes. His bangs were kept out of his face by a braided silver bandana with a golden sun at it's center.   
  
Hakkai stood and waited a few seconds for Goku to introduce him before remembering his companion hadn't yet assimilated common courtesy.  
  
He stepped forward, "I'm Cho Hakkai. Pleased to meet you."  
  
The youth stood and bowed till his waist, "Isanagi desu. I am honored to make you acquaintance, Cho-san."  
  
Hakkai found the boys almost extreme politeness amusing, "Please call me Hakkai, Isanagi-san."  
  
"Then you may call me Nagi."  
  
Hakkai placed his food on the table before drawing a chair. He glanced around a few moments before realizing Sanzo wasn't in the room, "Goku? Where has Sanzo gone?"  
  
"He went off with some other monk guy called Koji. Said they had adult stuff to talk about.", Goku's dark expression showed what he thought of that, "They just dumped me and Nagi in this room. Adults are so fucking weird!"  
  
Hakkai glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Oh?"  
  
"Except you maybe. Your only -kinda- weird."  
  
"I'm flattered Goku."  
  
They sat awhile in silence before Hakkai decided to sate his curiousity about the strange youth, "So, Nagi-san. This Koji is your companion?"  
  
"Yes. We have been traveling together for quite some time now.", the boy's smile was angelic, "We are very close."  
  
"I see. Isanagi. A very strange name if I may say so."  
  
Nagi blinked, "Is it?"  
  
Hakkai frowned, "You didn't know where your namesake came from? Isanagi was one of Gyuu-Ma-Ou's high generals. He was responsible for the massacre and destruction of several villages and a major city in the past."  
  
"I-is that so.", The boy glanced down into his tea.  
  
"But he was defeated and the Buddha ordered him sealed beneath one of the temples in the east."  
  
"I remember that story... but I've always wondered," Nagi's blue eyes were distant, as he spoke, "Why didn't Buddha-sama just kill him Why did she show a killer compassion he did not deserve?"  
  
"I have no idea. The Buddha see's goodness even in the most evil. Maybe she thought he could be turned to good and help in her greater cause. I have no idea if he -had- turned to good mind you. Writings about him had ended after he was sealed.", Hakkai was thoroughly enjoying the conversation. It was awhile since he had an intellectual one. Sanzo didn't like to talk much and as entertaining a conversation with Goku was, it was anything but intellectual. Gojyo would much rather have sex than talk.  
  
Not that Hakkai minded. ^_^  
  
Nagi nodded, a smile once more alighting his features, "I hope he doesn't fail her then, when she has need of him."  
  
"Hey! Enough with the big words and fairytales!", Goku stood and moved to flop down on his bed, "I'm beat..."  
  
Nagi stifled a yawn, "I'm afraid I need my rest as well. Will you excuse me Hakkai-san?"  
  
"Of course.", his green eyes tilted into a smile, "Sweet dreams children."  
  
"Shut up, old bag."  
  
"Oyasuminasai Hakkai-san."  
  
Hakkai blew out the candle and exited the room silently, deep in thought. Suddenly a wide almost cruel smile played on his lips.  
  
It wouldn't do to keep Gojyo waiting. ~_^  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you taking him Koji?"  
  
"Chotai Temple."  
  
"That is where the other High General Kouchiro is sealed..."  
  
"The great Buddha has asked that Nagi make sure Gyuu-Ma-Ou's other High General's never be revived. He has accepted the mission."  
  
"You trust him?!"  
  
"With my life."  
  
"How could you trust a goddamn youkai?!"  
  
"The Buddha did. And Nagi is smitten with her. He would do anything she asks."  
  
"... I want you to travel with us."  
  
"Sanzo-san?"  
  
"Chotai is to the west so it's along the way. And I want to keep an eye on that boy."  
  
"Sanzo-san..."  
  
"Disagree and I'll kill you."  
  
O_o "We'd be honored to travel with you Sanzo-san!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
~*~*~*  
The next day:  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?", Goku blinked curiously at the strange way Gojyo was walking.  
  
"None of your business monkey boy...", Gojyo winced as he slipped into his seat at the back of the jeep. Damn he was sore. Note: -Never- piss of Hakkai and leave your weapon where he could take advantage of it. The skins of his wrists were still sore from those damn chains.  
  
"Ohayo minna.", Hakkai murmured cheerily, ignoring Gojyo's glower as he placed his belongings at the back of his dragon-turned-jeep.  
  
Sanzo appeared from the inn, Isanagi and Koji following close behind.  
  
"Oi. Hakkai. Who are they?", Gojyo momentarily forgot his anger in his curiosity.  
  
"If you weren't dead drunk last night you would known."  
  
"Aw c'mon! We're even now!"  
  
"I guess you're right.", Hakkai beamed. He had enjoyed last night's games, "Anyway, they're Nagi-kun and Koji. They'll be traveling with us for awhile since their destination is to the west as well."  
  
"Eh? Which is which and how the hell did they get to travel with us?!"  
  
"Koji is the one dressed like Sanzo and Nagi-kun is the long silver haired one.", Goku supplied helpfully, "And they're traveling with us cuz Sanzo said so."  
  
The three of them knew it was the end of a discussion if 'Sanzo said so'. None of them wanted to eat bullets.  
  
Isanagi was nervously trying to ignore the furious glares Sanzo was throwing in his direction, hand clutching Koji's sleeve as they made their way to the jeep. Hakkai wondered what the young boy had done to be the brunt of Sanzo's annoyance.  
  
Goku leaned against the car door, "Hey! How we gonna fit?"  
  
"That -is- a problem.", Hakkai mused, "The two younger ones will have to sit on top of another then."  
  
Koji ruffled Nagi's hair fondly, causing a faint blush to rise on the boy's cheeks, "Nagi-kun will sit on me." They both slipped into the back seat beside Gojyo.   
  
Goku crossed his arms, "There's -no- way I'm sitting on Gojyo!"  
  
Sanzo drew his gun, "Sit."  
  
"No!"  
  
Hakkai shook his head, "I don't think that'll be wise. Gojyo is... injured."  
  
Sanzo turned to him, "What?"  
  
"My butt's sore! Don't ask why.", Gojyo flashed another glower at the cause of it, "And it won't heal if the monkey's sitting on me! How can I fight then?!"  
  
Sanzo glanced at Hakkai.  
  
"Hey. I can't drive with someone on me."  
  
"...", Sanzo flashed a glare at Isanagi again before taking his seat, "C'mon Goku."  
  
Goku frowned as he seated himself on the monks lap, "I might fall off!", he reached behind himself and took Sanzo's arms to wrap around his waist, "There."  
  
Sanzo tried to control the blush that threatened his cheeks. He could feel Goku's firm stomach beneath his hands.  
  
He mentally kicked himself. He had his duty to think of! It would only be three days before they reached Chotai temple. He would have to decide what he would do to the youkai Isanagi then.  
  
And the fact that the Budha gave him his protection limited his options.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gyokumen Koujyu dipped one elegantly long finger into her wine and stirred it lazily, "Report."  
  
Ni bowed low before her, "Great empress. Isanagi has been successfully assimilated into the Sanzo party. They will reach the temple in two days and he will report upon his immediate arrival."  
  
"Is everything ready there?"  
  
"Kougaji and his men are already on their way."  
  
"Good.", Gyokumen's smile was cruel, "Everything is as I planned..."  
  
~*~*~*  
Author's notes:  
  
And Cali has written again! The plot is now alive!! Mwafmwafmwaf. :3  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Neway, my chapters in this fic are shorter than usual. Not like my Weiß castrati story. But this fic is getting awfully fun to write. ^-^ Many thanks to SW, TJ, AngelFeathers for their comments and help. Von-san, I wrote as I promised! *beams* Now you must write again! ^O^-ohohohoho... O_O I love you all! *tackleglomps 'em*  
  
And now! *drum roll* More questions!  
  
Everyone: *face faults*  
  
How is Gyuu-Ma-Ou related to Gyokumen? That may sound like a stupid question to you but take note I've only seen -1- episode. And Sanzo only fights with a gun right? Or does he have chant-y stuff? ^.^-ooooh. Chant-y stuff. o_o  
  
Neways, next chapter will have that Kougaji dude and his gang cuz their just too cool to leave out! Unless my muse rears her ugly head and takes control again.  
  
Filiaura: Hey. I resent that. -_-  
  
=^_-_^= C ya'll!  
  
Huggles,  
Cali-chan 


	3. ~*~Why can't he remember?~*~

~Of Sky and Earth~  
Author: Cali-chan! Who is dying from lack of Gravitation stuff. T-T  
E-mail: silver_elf@edsamail.com.ph. If I don't answer from there in a week use my crimson_jaded@yahoo.com addy. ;3  
Pairings: GojyoxHakkai, SanzoxGoku, KojixIsanagi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki... as much as I -want- to I don't. But I do own the original characters Koji and Isanagi. Don't sue me... all you'll get is my pocket lint collection. And since my uncle's a lawyer you might not even get that. ^-^  
  
WARNINGS: As obvious by the pairings above, this is a shonen ai fic. No graphic sex or anything, just subtle hints so your innocence is safe. But still, if you don't like the idea of two gorgeous boys together this isn't the fic for you. ^.~  
  
Chapter 2: ~*~Why can't he remember?~*~  
  
Goku sighed contentedly as he leaned back. Sanzo was a very comfy seat.  
  
"Will you sit still?!", Sanzo barked.  
  
Goku peered at him from over his shoulder, their faces scant inches apart, "We've been driving since morning and it's almost dark! I'm tired of sitting!!"  
  
Sanzo froze as Goku's warm breath tickled his cheek and quickly regained his composure, "Stop squirming or I'll knock you out. You won't bother me then."  
  
Goku sat still.  
  
It the backseat, an very different conversation was occurring.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?", Isanagi murmured, worry clear in his cerulean eyes.  
  
"You're light as a feather Nagi-kun.", Koji grinned as he kissed the youth's long pale neck, "And I would never mind you sitting on me."  
  
Gojyo threw them a disgusted look, "Save the PDA for the bedroom you two. I'm getting stricken with diabetes here!"  
  
Isanagi's face turned red while Koji merely chuckled, arms tightening around the boy.  
  
Sanzo who had witnessed it all grabbed Hakkai's arm, "Stop here."  
  
"But we still have a few hours of daylight."  
  
"I said to stop." Sanzo hissed.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
As soon as the car came to an abrupt halt the blonde monk dumped Goku unceremoniously on the ground, "Koji. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Su-sure."  
  
Isanagi stepped out of the car so Koji could get through, paling at the dark look Sanzo flashed him before focusing it on the other monk. The rest of the group watched in confusion as the two men walked towards the nearby forest.  
  
"Monks." Gojyo huffed as if that explained it all.  
  
Hakkai took out their meager belongings, the car changing back to a dragon once he was done, "We better set camp."  
  
Goku clapped his hands, "Then eat!"  
  
Hakkai patted his head, "First the fire."  
  
"Then eat?"  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
A sudden shout from the direction from where the two monks had disappeared to cut through all conversation, "YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE DAMN YOUKAI AREN'T YOU?!"  
  
Isanagi blushed.  
  
Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku both glanced at the only person who they could be talking about, "Youkai?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Will you lower your voice! Everyone within ten miles could hear you!" Koji growled, "And what I goes on with me and Isanagi is none of your business!"  
  
"I'm fucking surprised that you're still alive and he didn't eat you in your sleep! Trusting a youkai is bad enough, trusting a High General is suicide!" Sanzo let out in a more subdued but still furious tone, "How can you even touch him?!"  
  
Koji chocolate brown eyes were nearly black in anger, "Don't talk to me about trusting and touching! I'm not blind to not see how -comfy- you and that little brown haired youkai are!"  
  
That single accusation drained Sanzo of all his anger, his face growing pale, "There' -nothing- between me and Goku."  
  
"Don't shit with me Sanzo! Last time I saw you, which was barely two months ago I believe, you wouldn't let anyone near you! Then here you are with a cute little youkai snuggled on your lap!" The younger monk took a seat on the grass, brushing black bangs from his face, "You're no different from me."  
  
Sanzo slid down beside him and lit a cigarette, puffing it furiously, "There's -nothing- between us. Absolutely nothing..."  
  
"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."  
  
Sanzo threw him a dark look, "Go to hell."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Koji spoke, his voice sounding tired, "I kept telling myself it couldn't be a good idea. That he was a youkai. But it couldn't help it... It just happened you know." Sanzo ignored him and lit another cigarette.  
  
"It helps that the great Buddha trusts him and he's on our side. Trust me, he -is- on our side." Koji murmured, "The only difference between us is probably looks and power. Other than that we're the same."  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up. I'm not interested in your pathetic life." Sanzo stood and brushed the grass off his robes, "Once we're in Chotai temple and I see him kill one of his own, then I'll believe he's on our side."  
  
Koji grinned as he pulled himself up. "It's just two days away."  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"For what it's worth I think you two make a wonderful couple."  
  
*Click*  
  
"Watch where you aiming that gun!"  
~*~*~*  
  
"You're a youkai?!" Goku poked Isanagi's side, "Why didn't you tell us!"  
  
"Koji told me not to tell anyone unless he said I could." Blue eyes were fixed on the ground, "I'm sorry."  
  
Hakkai reached out and touched the boy's bandana. "Your limiter not only hid your powers but your aura as well. And it doesn't even look like a limiter. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Buddha-sama gave it to me."  
  
Gojyo shook his head, "This is getting weirder by the second. Sanzo better explain what he got us tangled up into when he gets back."  
  
Goku grinned as he punched the boy's shoulder, "Hey! Do you fight good?"  
  
Isanagi smiled, "Pretty well."  
  
"Great! Ya gotta spar with me later. -After- we eat ofcourse."  
  
"I would like that, nii-chan."  
  
Isanagi watched the boy run off to light the fire, his blue eyes wistful. Goku really didn't remember anything. But he did.  
  
His most important memories...  
~*~*~*  
"Nii-chan! Can I go ahead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I'm starvin'!"  
  
"..."  
  
Lirin folded her arms over her head, a sullen frown fixed on her lips. "This sucks... why do we have to wait in this forest anyway?!"  
  
"Gyokumen's orders." Kougaiji finished taking the supplies from the dragon's back and turned to Yaone, who had arrived several minutes earlier. She stood a few feet away, studying several plants that caught her eye. "You were successful?"  
  
She nodded, "Hai, Kougaji-sama. Everything is in order. Jein has arrived at Chotai Temple and infiltration has been successful. We may move in as well since the ingredients I needed have all been found."  
  
Lirin bounded over to stand by her nii-chan's side, eyes bright. "So I really get to see Isanagi? Cool! Geez, remember the bedtime stories ya used to read me? When he kicked that big city's ass with only a hundred youkai under him? And he's only a kid!"  
  
Kougaji smiled fondly down at her, "How could I forget?"  
  
"Yeah... well. Anyway! So the Sanzou people think he's gonna help them kill the other High General guy called Kouchiro right? But he's really gonna let him out so we could all kick major butt together right?" She looked up at him with excited eyes. "Ya think I could be cool like them?"  
  
Yaone smiled as she joined the half-siblings. "You -are- cool like them Lirin."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Kougaji eyed Yaone's bag. "Is the potion in there?"  
  
"Hai Kougaji-sama."  
  
Lirin's insatiable curiosity got the better of her. "What potion?"  
  
As they started to walk away her brother answered. "You see Lirin, Isanagi doesn't know that he's going to help us yet. Infact he's planning to the exact opposite."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"And this," Yaone held up a vial of clear blue liquid. "Will help him decide."  
~*~*~*  
  
Goku dreamt that night.  
  
//He was lying in a field, a seemingly endless landscape of emerald grass surrounding him. He was waiting from someone.  
  
Suddenly a face blocked his view of the sky, eyes the same shade gazing down at him.  
  
'Your late...'  
  
'Gomen ne nii-chan. I had a hard time getting away.' The child sat beside him, an angelic smile on his face as his long silver hair spilling on the ground between them. The youth looked like a deity, if it weren't for the blood that stained the front of his clothes.  
  
Goku frowned as he sat up, 'You've been killing again!'  
  
'Please... let's not talk about this.' His companion looked away.   
  
Golden eyes flashed. 'I don't like seeing you with blood! Don't come to see me if you have it all over you! I told you not to let them order you around!! Why do you just kill when they tell you to!'  
  
Tears fell suddenly from long lashed eyes, causing Goku to flinch in shame over his sharp words.  
  
'I can't help it nii-chan... I can't stop what I started. The humans hate me. Even some of my people hate me. All that's left is them. Without them I'd be alone.'  
  
'I don't hate you!'  
  
Goku smiled as his friend's blue eyes glanced up at him in surprise.  
  
'I don't hate you.'  
  
'Nii-chan...'  
  
'You can stay with me! That way we can play whenever we want! And my best buddy Nataku wants to meet you too!'  
  
Goku watched the boy hesitate, as if frightened to even hope. He quickly pulled his friend into a tight hug, grinning as the smaller boy pressed closer, hungry for affection.  
  
'Get your stuff and come back here tomorrow okay?'  
  
The smile the younger boy gave him then was the brightest he had ever seen. Goku decided he liked to make his friend smile like that.   
  
'Hai.'  
  
'Promise?'  
  
'Promise!'  
  
The next day Goku waited. And waited. He waited till the sun set and till it was dark, only leaving when the sun came up again.  
  
Goku learned the next day that the High General Isanagi had been caught and sealed. And in the midst of rejoicing, a single golden eyed boy mourned.//  
  
When Goku woke up, the dream was forgotten.  
~*~*~*  
  
Isanagi was up by dawn, playing a mournful tune on his flute as he watched the sun from a nearby hill. The wind played with his long silver strands, the early morning rays stroking his pale skin.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
Isanagi looked up in surprise, "Koji-san."  
  
The monk settled down beside him and wrapped an arm around the slim youth's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think-"  
  
"I don't think. I know something's wrong."  
  
The youkai rested his head on his lover's shoulders. "He doesn't remember... but maybe it's for the better."  
  
"Nagi..."  
  
"I don't want him to remember how I was then. When I killed just because they told me to. I want him to remember me now, as his ally." Isanagi smiled sadly. "I'd always wanted to help him, be by his side. And now I have the chance to do it."  
  
"But?" Koji added gently.  
  
"It hurts... that he has forgotten. He was the only one who cared for me in the past. The only one. Did you know, when they sealed me, he was all I could think about? Those hundreds of years being confined in my mind, his memory kept me sane. Being a stranger to him now..."  
  
Koji pulled his lover's small body into his arms, kissing the top of his soft silvery head. "You have me now, even if you don't have him. And I'll never forget or leave you. I promise."  
  
Isanagi pressed his ear against Koji chest and remained silent. Then closing his eyes, he listened to the human's soft heartbeat. He hoped this promise, unlike the last, would be kept.   
  
Or he was sure he would be broken.  
~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Gomen for the time I took to post the next chapter! Busy with Weiß fics and the real world. :3 Me happy and inspired cuz my best pal bought me the TV Animation Fanbook of Saiyuki. I'm embarrassed to have realized upon reading it that I mixed up Bosatsu and Gyokumen lookwise. It's all Bosatsu's fault. She looked evil in pics. :p  
  
Maa. And the plot thickens even more. ^.~ And maybe I shall add lemon? ... maybe. ^-^  
  
... and Von-san better write more or I'll sic my 'rabid hungry hasn't eaten for days pet chibi-Goku' on him.. or is it a her... or an it? o_o It is the first commandment of author-ness. 'Thou shall Write and finish good Fiction.' Yes. I have nine more but I'm an lazy ass author and I already wrote this chapter plus several other fics so my wrists are dying and they feel like their gonna fall off and it's 2:00 AM... geh.  
  
I need more DN Angel SatoshixDaisuke fics... yes I do... And Gravitation YukixShuichi fics... yes.  
  
And thus the author realizes she is rambling and flops on the floor in a pathetic attempt to make it to her nearby bed...  
  
Yawns and Huggles,  
Cali-chan 


	4. ~*~It's not Good to Leave Your Back Ungu...

~Of Sky and Earth~  
Author: Cali-chan! Who has just started too much fics it'll take 4ever to finish them. -_-  
E-mail: silver_elf@edsamail.com.ph. If I don't answer from there in a week use my crimson_jaded@yahoo.com addy. ;3  
Pairings: GojyoxHakkai, SanzoxGoku, KojixIsanagi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki... some other guy owns 'em. Lucky bastard. But I -do- own Koji and Isanagi. Which make me a lucky bitch. I think.  
  
WARNINGS: As obvious by the pairings above, this is a shonen ai fic. No graphic sex or anything, just subtle hints so your innocence is safe. But still, if you don't like the idea of two gorgeous boys together this isn't the fic for you. ^.~  
  
Chapter 4: ~*~It's not Good to Leave Your Back Ungaurded Ya know!!~*~  
  
After a full day's travel Sanzo's team, plus their two new additions, finally stopped to rest. Chotai temple was only a few hours travel at most, but they didn't want to risk passing through the thick forest surrounding the place at dark.  
  
Koji and Hakkai were setting up camp while Gojyo 'supervised' them. Sanzo was off the the side of the encampment, meticulously polishing his gun as he smoked his third pack that day. Isanagi was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ne. Sanzo." Goku walked up to the blond man and asked, "Have you seen Isanagi? We were supposed to spar."  
  
The glance Sanzo flashed then could have struck any other person dead on the spot, but the youth had already acquired immunity to it. Seeing that Goku was unaffected Sanzo merely shifted his head slightly to the left. A silver head was seen through the undergrowth, slowly moving out of sight.  
  
Goku grinned down at the monk and grinned. "Thanks! Call me when's it's dinner 'k?"  
  
"Dumbass ape. Knowing you you'd be able to smell it."  
  
Goku grinned, tiny fangs peeking out, "Ofcourse! Dumb of me for asking for ya to call huh? Jaa Sanzo!"  
  
"hnn..."  
  
Goku laughed gaily as he ran into the forest, staff in hand. The blond monk watched him leave, violet eyes narrowing as he recalled the conversation he had with Koji the day before.  
  
"Don't shit with me Sanzo! Last time I saw you, which was barely two months ago I believe, you wouldn't let anyone near you! Then here you are with a cute little youkai snuggled on your lap! You're no different from me."  
  
"There's -nothing- between us. Absolutely nothing..."  
  
"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."  
  
"There's nothing between us." Sanzo whispered to himself furiously, hoping by denying it the strange feeling he had for the boy would dissapear. But it was still there, that emotion he had only felt once in the past, then lost to death. Lowering his head he glanced at Goku's retreating figure, mouth thinning.  
  
"Absolutely nothing..."  
~*~*~*  
  
"ISANAGI!!!"  
  
The silver haired youth stumbled as Goku's shout erupted from above. He caught himself on a nearby low branch, cerulean eyes widening in disbelief as Goku dropped down from the tree beside him. Isanagi sighed tiredly as Goku dusted himself, "Nii-chan... You scared me."  
  
"Gomen gomen. Oi! You promised to spar ne?!"  
  
"Demo... Hakkai-san and Koji-san asked me to collect firewood."  
  
"Maa~a. You can always do it later!"  
  
Isanagi gazed at him, visibly torn between deciding, "De-demo..."  
  
"C'mon! You promised!"  
  
"Ha-hai.", the smaller youkai put in, albeit reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku brandished his staff, "C'mon!"  
  
Isanagi smiled at his friends eagerness and nodded, holding his hand as a blue aura of chi covered it. Goku watched it stretch into a blade, the hilt being Isanagi's hand, trying to shake of the strange sense of familiarity that washed over him. He barely blocked the first thrust, parying with his staff.  
  
Isanagi smiled, their faces close as their weapons locked together, "Don't hold back nii-chan."  
  
"Like hell I will!", Goku threw all his weight in one push sending Isanagi flying back. He swiped with his staff but the boy sidestepped it and managed to kick Goku squarely in the chin, sending the golden eyed youth flying.  
  
Shit! How could someone that small have so much power! Goku's face broke into a grin as he wiped the blood from his face. He hadn't had this much fun in ages! He leaped forward again, their weapons clashing as they boy struck. Block. Parry. Thrust. Leap. Dodge. Slash. Then in one mindless strike they both managed to hit the other. Both boys sprawled to the ground with a loud 'whump'.  
  
"Ooo~ooow."  
  
"Itai..."  
  
*snicker*  
  
*giggle*  
  
Laughter erupted in the small glade as they rolled on the ground, clutching their sides as they struggled for breath. When they finally quieted down both youths lay side by side and watched the sky darken.  
  
Goku glanced towards his companion, "Ne. Isanagi."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You seem kinda familiar. Have I met you before?"  
  
Isanagi tensed visibly. After a few moments of silence he stood, his back to Goku, "We better get back to camp nii-chan. We can pick up firewood on the way."  
  
"Oi!" Goku picked himself up crossed him arms, "You didn't answer my question!"  
  
Isanagi gaze lifted slowly, expression gaurded, "If you don't remember nii-chan, it musn't be important ne?"  
  
Goku shrugged, "I guess so."  
  
Isanagi glanced away, "We better get back before it's dark." Then without waiting for his friend to answer, walked away swiftly.  
  
"Oi! Matte! Cho-chotto!"  
  
As they walked back to the encampment, the sudden rustling from the undergrowth was their only warning of the attack.  
~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ok. Yeah. Short. I know. Short things have been the only stuff I've been able to post lately. Check out the others stuff I posted though, they're even shorter! Why? I just moved to San Diego so everythings hectic hectic. By Saturday I'll be dead on the internet for probably quite awhile cuz I'll be working. Yeah! Creed just turned 18 so she's legal!! ... Neway. ^.^*  
  
I'm really sorry Von-san... so busy I couldn't reply to you. And I even changed my e-mail and stuff to crimson_jaded@yahoo.com. But I /will/ give you a berserk Goku. Plus a berserk Isanagi to boot. Yeah. Rampage carnage. Just so you'll stop being mean and put up a new Saiyuki chapter. *pouts* I've checked and there's nothing new.  
  
Saa, that's all for now! Jaa mata! Comment comment ne?  
  
Huggles,  
Cali-chan 


	5. ~*A Reason to Betray*~

~Of Sky and Earth~   
Author: Cali-chan! Who has been taking forever with   
writing. -_-   
E-mail: crimson_jaded@y...   
Pairings: GojyoxHakkai, SanzoxGoku, KojixIsanagi   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki... some   
other guy owns 'em. Lucky bastard. But I -do- own Koji   
and Isanagi. Which make me a lucky bitch. I think.   
  
WARNINGS: As obvious by the pairings above, this is a   
shonen ai fic. No graphic sex or anything, just subtle   
hints so your innocence is safe. But still, if you   
don't like the idea of two gorgeous boys together this   
isn't the fic for you. ^.~   
  
Chapter 5: ~*~Does there have to be a reason to betray   
someone?~*~   
  
"N-Nii-chan! They're so many of them!"   
  
"Ha! More bad guys means more butts to kick!"   
  
"But I still have to get the firewood!"   
  
"Then hurry up and kill them!"   
  
Isanagi nodded grimly and created his ki blades on   
either hand, cutting through the small army of youkai   
like a knife through butter. Goku shouted his approval   
and leaped right straight in the middle of the mass of   
demons. Blood ran freely on the enemies side as the   
two powerful youkai attacked.   
  
The others didn't even hear it.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
"What in three hells happened to you two?!"   
  
Isanagi lowered his eyes and started to scuff the   
ground with his foot at Koji's exclamation. Goku   
merely grinned happily.   
  
"We kicked youkai ass!"   
  
"I'll bet." Goyjo said. The two looked like they had   
taken a shower in blood.   
  
Koji immediately walked up to Isanagi and picked a   
piece of youkai from his hair. "Your a mess!"   
  
"Gomen..."   
  
Suddenly Sanzo stood from his place by the fire and   
walked slowly up to Goku. Then without hesitating   
dealt him a strong blow to the head with his fan.   
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"   
  
Sanzo simply ignored him and returned to take his   
seat.   
  
Hakkai smiled and whispered in Goku's ear. "He was   
worried. He kept glancing to the forest when you   
didn't return at dark."   
  
Gold eyes softened at that and the young youkai   
couldn't help but smile. "He still didn't have to hit   
me that hard."   
  
Gojyo wrinkled his nose as he eyed the two youngest   
members of the team. "You two are disgusting. Your not   
sitting anywhere near me until you take a bath."   
  
"But I'm starving!"   
  
Hakkai smiled. "You're always starving."   
  
"But-"   
  
Sanzo ended the argument by aiming his gun at the   
blood drenched youkai. "Bath or die."   
  
O_O "Hai!"   
  
~*~*   
  
"Where'd you get all those scars?"   
  
Isanagi looked up from where he was wading in the   
small river. "What?"   
  
"Those." Goku eyed the large healed gashes that were   
on the boys pale skin. "The scars. How'd you get   
them?"   
  
"Oh... these? From battles."   
  
"You know, just looking at you, I wouldn't even guess   
you're a fighter. You look too girly. Like one punch   
would send you crying."   
  
Isanagi smiled at that, blue eyes glowing softly in   
the moonlight. "That's what you said the first time   
you met me."   
  
"Huh?" Goku tried to scrub the skin on his lower   
back. "I don't remember that."   
  
"Would you like me to help you with your back?"   
Isanagi cut in, changing the subject abruptly.   
  
"Huh? Yeah, sure." Goku sighed in contentment as the   
other youkai's soft hands rubbed his back with soap.   
They were silent for a few moments, merely enjoying   
each others company.   
  
"You know what? I -really- think I've met you   
before."   
  
Isanagi's hand stopped moving. "If you don't remember   
it's not important."   
  
"You said that already! But I wanna know who you are   
already ya know."   
  
"Like I said-"   
  
"Shut up with that not important stuff! Just tell   
me!"   
  
As he turned to looked at Isanagi Goku noted his eyes   
-were- glowing in the dark. Suddenly Goku felt   
something tugging at the corner of his consciousness.   
As if something was threatening to break through.   
  
Isanagi was oblivious to what was occurring in Goku's   
head. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly   
and rudely interrupted by a loud grumbling sound from   
Goku's stomach. The silver haired youth laughed, the   
sound like little bells. Inwardly he was glad for the   
distraction. "We better go back. You seem to be   
hungry."   
  
Goku grinned, completely forgetting their   
conversation at the thought of food. "Yeah! Let's go!"   
  
"You go ahead. I'll stay a bit."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yes. I'm not that hungry."   
  
"Saa. Isanagi. We're buddies right?"   
  
"Ha-hai."   
  
"So is it okay if I call you Nagi?"   
  
Isanagi's smile was brilliant. "Hai!"   
  
Once Goku left the small river Isanagi turned his   
face up to the skies and allowed the moonlight to wash   
over his pale soft skin. It was better this way,   
starting over from the beginning. That way Goku   
wouldn't remember all the horrible things he had done.   
  
He would start over. With a new life, a new love, his   
brother to regain and a new goal. This time he was   
fighting for good. He lowered his head and fingered   
the jagged scars on his chest.   
  
For the first time in hundreds of years Isanagi felt   
peace.   
  
~*~*   
  
From the heavens Bosatsu-sama watched Isanagi fondly.   
She had never meant for those two to meet. She had   
assumed they weren't ready due to the fact Goku did   
not remember his past and Nagi was painfully fragile.   
But apparently she had thought wrong. Already their   
once severed bond was being regained.   
  
Isanagi, the youkai born from the sky. Goku, the   
youkai born of the earth. Both extremely powerful   
beings. Two halves of a whole. Brothers since before   
birth.   
  
They were to fight together when the great battle   
came as the representatives of heaven. She only prayed   
that the growing bond would not be damaged. Isanagi   
had always been the weaker one when it came to   
emotions, completely reliant to Goku since he was the   
only one who cared for him in the past. Turning away   
from the mirror she watched them from she returned to   
her quarters.   
  
She could only pray Goku would be strong enough to   
keep the already shattered youkai child intact.   
  
~*~*   
  
Koji watched Isanagi bathe from his vantage point   
behind a nearby tree. The child looked so fragile,   
like a silver white spirit or an image conjured up by   
the moonlight. He felt his heart clench. His poor   
love... he didn't deserve to hurt anymore.   
  
He turned and walked deeper into the forest, only   
stopping when he reached a small clearing. He waited   
nervously for a few moments until a cloaked youkai   
appeared from the shadows.   
  
Yaone pulled the hood from her face and handed him a   
small vial. "Remember. Give this to him as soon as you   
arrive."   
  
"Of course." Koji nodded as he slipped it inside his   
cloak. "... my sister and mother?"   
  
"They are safe and will be returned to you after the   
High General is awakened." Yaone suddenly looked sad.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?"   
  
"Why are you asking me as if I have a choice." Koji   
put in bitterly. "Either way I lose someone I love..."   
  
Yaone looked pained. "I'll take my leave." In a   
flurry of clothes she was gone.   
  
Koji stood in silence for a few seconds before   
finally turning around and walking back to the   
campsite. He knew what he had to do. Once again he   
screamed at himself for falling in love with the one   
he was supposed to betray. He had no choice in this   
matter now. He only prayed that Isanagi would forgive   
him once it was over. If not Koji vowed to kill   
himself.   
  
He wouldn't be able to live with the pain if he saw   
hate in the small youkai's eyes.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Sanzo watched Goku sleep. The young man's soft pink   
lips parted with each tiny breath, brown calloused   
hands pulling his blankets tighter around him. The   
monk hesitantly reached to touch the soft brown spikes   
of hair before catching himself and pulling his hand   
away. What was wrong with him tonight?!   
  
"Sanzo.." The monk jumped at Goku's whimper before   
realizing the youkai was dreaming. "Please... don't   
leave. Sanzo..."   
  
"Shhh." Sanzo brushed the hair from the youths face.   
"I'm here."   
  
Goku quieted and smiled softly. "Love you..."   
  
Sanzo lost his breath. He knew the monkey was fond of   
him. But love?! That was impossible. His argument with   
Koji suddenly returned to his mind. The other monk had   
accused him of loving Goku as he love Isanagi. Sanzo   
had firmly denied it then. But now that Goku had   
whispered such words... he found he wasn't all that   
sure anymore.   
  
Sanzo caught himself and scowled. He couldn't love   
Goku. He was a youkai and he was supposed to hate   
their kind.   
  
'But you don't love him for his body. You love his   
soul, and his soul isn't youkai.'   
  
'But he's a man!'   
  
'Again a material thing. In the end such things will   
disappear and all that will remain is what matters.   
His spirit is what makes him Goku and that is what you   
love.'   
  
'I do -not- love him!'   
  
'Stop deluding yourself!'   
  
Sanzo pressed his knuckled to his forehead. Great.   
Now he was arguing with himself. He really -was-   
crazy.   
  
The monk stayed awake until morning still trying to   
find an answer to prove he didn't feel suck emotions   
for his comrade. But when the sun rose in the horizon   
and the others awoke, he still didn't have an answer.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
"Nagi-chan. Here."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You have to drink it before you enter the temple. It   
will keep the wards from affecting you."   
  
"Does nii-chan have some Koji-san?"   
  
"I'm sure Sanzo has made sure of that. Make sure you   
drink it before you enter the temple all right?"   
  
"I will."   
  
"Good... I love you chibi, you know that don't you?"   
  
"Ye-yes."   
  
"Please remember that."   
  
Isanagi smiled softly. "I will."   
  
~*~*   
  
Goku was in high spirits. That Koji guy cooked damn   
well! Even the fact that he was sitting on Gojyo's lap   
and had to hear the perverted kappa whine right by his   
ear didn't dampen his spirits. Sanzo had deemed the   
half youkai healed enough to take over his task.   
  
Isanagi seemed to be in a better mood than before,   
Goku noted happily. A soft smile graced the silver   
haired youkai's lips as he fingered a small bottle in   
his hands. That strange feeling of familiarity washed   
over him again as those blue eyes rose to meet his.   
  
Goku didn't know why, but he was -sure- he knew Nagi.   
How else could he explain this strange affection he   
had felt towards the other boy? Maybe they -were-   
brothers like Nagi kept saying but were separated from   
birth. He had seen that happen on television once!   
Goku sat forward to start bugging him for answers   
again.   
  
"Na-" The sudden halt of the jeep cut him off.   
  
"Oi!" Gojyo said. "Why'd we stop?"   
  
Hakkai turned around. "There's a drawbridge leading   
to the temple. We'll have to walk from here."   
  
They all piled out of the jeep and started for the   
bridge. Goku stopped and turned as he noted Isanagi   
lagging behind.   
  
"C'mon Nagi! The temple's got food!" The golden eyed   
youkai waited impatiently as Isanagi drank the strange   
blue liquid. "And when we get there you -better-   
answer my questions 'kay?"   
  
"Okay." Isanagi pocketed the vial and flashed a small   
grin. "Race you there!"   
  
"You're on!"   
  
The two youkai's laughter rang clear through the   
forested area as they ran up the drawbridge, ignoring   
Gojyo and Sanzo's threats as the bridge shook   
dangerously. When they reached the courtyard Goku   
chortled in glee when he discovered he had reached   
there first.   
  
"I win! ... Nagi?!"   
  
The silver haired youkai had fallen to his knee's,   
clutching his stomach in pain. Koji was at his side in   
an instant, catching the small youth before he slumped   
to the ground. Isanagi's eyes were closed, his   
breathing labored. "He's unconscious. The trip must   
have tired him."   
  
Goku gave a start at those words. Nagi, tired?! No   
way! Nagi was as tough as he was!   
  
Several of the monks that had come out to greet them   
now crowded over the fallen child. "We shall prepare a   
room for him to rest in."   
  
One of the monks stepped forward. He had an air of   
authority about him, introducing himself as the one   
who held second rank in the temple. "Unfortunately the   
head monk wishes to see you immediately. Not to worry,   
we will take care of your friend." Koji nodded and   
allowed them to take Isanagi away.   
  
Sanzo frowned. "You'll just leave him with them?"   
  
"We have no choice. We can't carry him around with   
us."   
  
One of the temple monks beckoned impatiently to them.   
"Hurry. The head monk has much to say before you   
attempt to destroy the High General. We wish this over   
as soon as possible."   
  
As the group walked away, four cloaked figures   
followed the monks that carried Isanagi's unconscious   
form.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
"When will he wake up?!" Lirin grumbled, venting her   
frustration by kicking one of the unconscious monks   
that lay sprawled by the doorway.   
  
"Shhh, Lirin. He'll awaken soon enough." Yaone   
murmured, trying to calm the impatient girl. She got a   
growl and a small pout as an answer.   
  
Suddenly the small body that lay on the floor moved   
slightly, eyelids opening slowly. Isanagi sat up,   
looking immediately at the thing in Kougaji's hands.   
  
"He's awake!" Lirin squealed.   
  
Kougaji watched the boy carefully, fingering the   
small orb he held which would allow him to control the   
child. "Isanagi."   
  
"Hai." The youkai's voice was mechanical, lacking any   
sort of emotion.   
  
"I am your new master."   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Take off your limiter."   
  
A small white hand went and drew the small circlet   
from his forehead, setting several strands free to   
fall on his face. Lirin watched excitedly as Isanagi   
changed.   
  
The youkai's ears became pointed, his silver hair   
grew longer to puddle on the floor. His once blue eyes   
were now the startling shade of sunset crimson. And   
from his back large white wings spread as if trying to   
touch the ceiling.   
  
"Isanagi... the youkai of the sky." Jein murmured.   
  
"Let's go!" Lirin cheered. "We have another High   
General to wake up!" She turned to face her brother.   
"Now we'll really kick ass!"   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Okay. This chapter took forever. I know. ~sighs~ But   
at least I got it done. ^_~ Not as good as the former   
four chapters but decent considering I haven't written   
in -months- because of school. Mataku. ^_^*   
  
Well, many thanx to those who commented in the past   
chapters. It made me move my lazy ass to write.   
~waves~ Jaa ne! Next chapter coming soon!! ...   
hopefully. -_-   
  
~huggles~   
Cali-chan 


	6. ~*~Where the fine line of friendship in ...

~Of Sky and Earth~  
Author: Cali-chan! Who has miraculously written the next chapter rather quickly. ^.^*  
E-mail: crimson_jaded@yahoo.com or gottabegenki@yahoo.com  
Pairings: GojyoxHakkai, SanzoxGoku, KojixIsanagi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki... some other guy owns 'em. Lucky bastard. But I -do- own Koji and Isanagi. Which make me a lucky bitch. I think.  
  
WARNINGS: As obvious by the pairings above, this is a shonen ai fic. No graphic sex or anything, just subtle hints so your innocence is safe. But still, if you don't like the idea of two gorgeous boys together this isn't the fic for you. ^.~  
  
Chapter 5: ~*~Where the fine line of friendship in drawn~*~  
  
The head monk, Shiroku, was an aged and rather well mannered man. He had earned his place due to his quick wit and undying faith to the Gods, not to mention insatiable charm. Despite his rather weak frame he stood and bowed to acknowledge Sanzou's rank.   
  
"It warms my heart to have met you before I died Sanzou-sama." Shiroku's wrinkly face lit up with a smile. "And I am honored to be able to help you in your most important endeavor."  
  
He turned and caught site of Koji and the other three, eyes lingering on the rest of the Sanzou party. "Youkai, Sanzou-san?" The aged monk scratched his beard. "If they were brought in by you than I have no reason to fear them do I? Please take your seats."  
  
"I trust." He continued as everyone got comfortable. "That these things will be carried out swiftly and without delay?"  
  
Koji nodded. "You can count on it Shiroku-sama. We wish destroy High General Kouchiro at the soonest time possible."  
  
"We may do it now if you wish." Sanzou added.  
  
The old man's clever eyes took in their travel worn state. "Are you sure you are up to it? You all seem tired and I heard one of your friends is unconscious. Surely you want to wait till he awakens."  
  
Sanzou rarely respected others, his standards being rather high, but Shiroku seemed worthy of it. The man thought with his mind and heart equally, a trait he envied. "Perhaps you are right. We will wait till morning."  
  
Goku fidgeted where he sat. "I'm hungry,"  
  
"Of course you are. Poor little monkey only ate a 1 pound of beef breakfast and Isanagi's and Hakkai's share too!" Gojyo put on a fake sympathetic look. "How will you keep your piggy figure?"  
  
"I'm not fat you ero kappa!"  
  
Hakkai tried to pacify them. "Maa maa. That's enough." ^_^  
  
Shiroku burst out into laughter. "What a wild bunch of youngsters you have on your hands Sanzou! I don't pity your job one bit."  
  
Goku and Gojyo looked put out at being called 'youngsters', even more so when Sanzou nodded and agreed. "I try to keep them in line."  
  
"Shiroku-sama! Shiroku-sama!" A young student suddenly burst into the room, tears falling from his wide frightened eyes. The aged monk held out his arms and the child dove into it, clutching his robes as he sobbed. Sanzou looked away, the image bringing back unwanted memories.  
  
"Shiroku-sama!" The boy sobbed. "It's terrible!"  
  
Shiroku rubbed soothing circles on the child's back. "What is it Toru?"  
  
"F-five of them! Five youkai are breaking into the forbidden chambers! They injured everyone!" He rubbed his eyes. "Hiro-san told me to run and tell you!"  
  
Shiroku turned to gaze at the Sanzou party and Koji. "I am too old to help them. Please, Sanzou-sama. Can you-"  
  
"Ya don't even have to ask!" Goku interrupted, hefting his staff.  
  
"We'll help even if you asked us or not." Gojyo smirked. "Cuz we're the cool good guys."  
  
"You not cool! Your a hentai!"  
  
"I dare you to say that again stupid monkey!"  
  
Hakkai reached out and pinched both their ears and proceeded to drag them out the door. "Let's go now before those youkai hurt any others."  
  
Sanzou loaded his gun and headed out after them, a troubled Koji behind him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The large cavern-like room was dim, the only source of light coming from a pulsating blue glow. It emanated from the large liquid bubble at top of the curving roof, surrounded by wards of various kinds and strengths. Upon nearing it, Kougaji's party could see a young man at the center, his fiery red hair starkly contrasting to the blue surrounding him.  
  
"That's what they sealed him in? It looks like Jell-O for crying out loud! How can he -not- escape from there?! I'd just swim out!"  
  
"It's not that easy Lirin. That watery substance merely preserves his body. It is that blue stone at the base that keeps him trapped in his mind." Yaone explained.  
  
"I'm surprise they didn't just kill him instead of sealing him." Jein held Isanagi tight by the arm. It wasn't that they feared the youth would try to escape. It was just in case the Sanzou party came in and tried to grab him.  
  
"They couldn't kill him. Sealing was the best they could do since his body would just keep healing when hurt." Kougaji took a step forward and looked up to catch sight of the sealing stone. It was high above, imbedded next to the sleeping general. "Only an elemental youkai can kill another. That means either Isanagi or Goku."  
  
Lirin bounced over to his side. "Let's wake him up now! Before those party poopers come here!"  
  
"We are here!"  
  
The entire Sanzou party plus Koji appeared.   
  
"Let the chibi go!" Gojyo swung his weapon threateningly, nearly severing Goku's head The gold eyed boy was furious, but not as angry as Sanzou was.  
  
"Stop swinging that thing around when we're in a small room you goddamn youkai!! You'll end up killing us as well!"  
  
Jien groaned in frustration. "Gojyo..." Hakkai shared his pained expression. The person both of them loved could be an idiot at times.  
  
Kougaji tightened his grip on the orb in his hands and turned to Isanagi. "Destroy the seal."  
  
Isanagi nodded, and as Jein released him, flew up to where his fellow High General was kept. His pale hands hovered of the seal, power gathering on his little fingers.  
  
"Nagi! Don't!" Goku shouted. His friend didn't appear to hear and started to hammer at the stone with the energy gathered in his fingertips.  
  
Sanzou turned to Koji, an anger on his face. "You said we could trust him!"  
  
"We could. I just didn't say whether you could trust me."  
  
Sanzou's eyes widened as he realized the meaning in the other monk's words. "What have you done..."  
  
"Isanagi's under their complete control, as we planned from the beginning. That orb Kougaji's holding will keep him there." Koji's expression was deadly calm, hiding the intense pain he felt so well that even Sanzou's sharp eye didn't see it. "Destroy it and you'll destroy their control."  
  
The blond monk scowled. "Betrayal merits death Koji, I will have to carry out your sentence myself since I am currently in command." His purple eyes looked away. "But I have more important matters to deal with first."  
  
Goku had been listening. "So the orb is doing it huh?" He smirked. "I'll just have to break it then!" He ran, staff ready in his hands.  
  
"I will not permit you to do so!" Yaone moved to intercept, only to have Hakkai stand in front of her, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Hello Yaone-san. It is us again isn't it?"  
  
"Out of my way Hakkai-san!"  
  
Before Jein could even think of getting in Goku's way Gojyo decided the matter for him, brandishing his weapon as he walked closer. "Hey ~nii-chan~." The red head grinned winningly, earning one in return as well. Jein laughed pleasantly. "Just like old times, huh little bro? Have at ya!" They clashed, the only ones really enjoying the fight.  
  
Goku finally reached Kougaji and swiped his staff at the orb. But the older youkai was a fast and a seasoned fighter, dodging it fluidly and letting Lirin step forward to take his place. He frowned as he moved back, hating to let his sister fight but having no choice in the matter. If the orb shattered they would lose whatever hold they had on Isanagi, which meant losing control over Kouchiro as well.  
  
"I'm -so- going ta kick yer sorry ass so hard Goku!"  
  
"It'll take seconds to whoop yours Lirin! Get outta my way!"  
  
"Say that again monkey boy! Yer asking for it!"  
  
Sanzou tightened his grip on his gun. He watched as Isanagi's powers started to crack the seal, the tips of the boys fingers turning red as the wards burned his soft skin. They didn't have the minutes it would take Goku to get rid of the brat. It was all up to him. Aiming carefully at the orb, Sanzou risked everything on one shot. The sound of the gun being fired startled everyone.  
  
Yaone suddenly leaped in front of it, the bullet lodging itself in her shoulder. Kougaji gave a strangled cry and reached out for her, dropping the orb which proceeded to roll away into the corner.  
  
Above them there was a sound of shattering glass.  
  
Koji fell to his knee's, the image of Isanagi reached out to the other demon within imbedding itself into his mind. "We're too late."  
~*~*~*  
  
Kouchiro felt it. The warm familiar aura that tasted of mint and cool breezes. Isanagi was near.  
  
"Move." It was him alright, that sweet lilting voice that brought back memories of the past war. He had been there, at the side of the silver angel. The pale spirit who cried after every battle, covered in the enemies blood. Kouchiro found that he could indeed move, and move he did.  
  
He swam out of the blue liquid around him, the blurry silver figure in front of him spurring him on. He wanted, no -needed- to see the child that eluded him in his dreams. His comrade and secret love.  
  
"Isanagi..." He whispered as he emerged, as the child's arms encircled around him, white wings covering them both. Kouchiro rested his head on the smaller demon's head, frowning slightly. Something was wrong. The Isanagi he knew would never allow this. He would blush and stammer at a mere affectionate word or touch, an innocent shy thing.  
  
Kouchiro closed his eyes and reached out with his senses to search for the problem. He immediately discovered something linking directly to Isanagi's mind, a very small object. He opened his all black eyes and peered to the corner of the room. There, an orb. Another youth was already running towards it.  
  
Kouchiro's heart froze as he realized who it was. /HIM/. Anger burned as he threw himself away from Isanagi's arms and landed on his feet. The demon was merely a red blur as he moved, snatching the orb right as the tips of Goku's finger's touched it.  
  
Kouchiro rolled a few feet away and stood swiftly, black eyes narrowing as he clutched the orb in his dark tanned hands. His unruly spiky hair whipped about him as he snarled, fangs bared. "It's you! Why are you here?" Kouchiro eyes widened and his grip on the orb tightened. "You've come to try to take Isanagi away with you again haven't you? Like you tried to do before!"  
  
Goku tried to hit him with his staff. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
Kouchiro dodged it without much effort, like fire dancing in the breeze. "Stop pretending not to know! You were the one who tempted Nagi into that trap! On the day he was sealed he told me he quit and was going to see you!"  
  
Goku stumbled, memories suddenly flashing before his eyes. He fell to his knee's and clutched his head, the pain causing him to double over.  
  
//An silent battlefield stretched out as far as the small child's eyes could see. The entire city was gone. Not a single building was left standing. Goku felt tears threaten his eyes. So much pain and death.   
  
A lone figure stood right in the center, long silver hair whipping in wind. Goku moved closer, curiosity getting the better of him. Suddenly wind whipped his hair into his eyes, and when he opens them again the stranger is by his side. Goku found that it was only a child. The other's boy's crimson eyes were wide in panicked fear as he pressed a blue blade of ki on his neck.  
  
Goku ignored the weapon, reaching out with hesitant fingers to touch the smaller boys cheeks as he saw the numerous gashes on the pale white skin. "You're hurt."  
  
Red eyes suddenly turn blue as the other boy is caught by surprise. Then the silver haired youth suddenly stumbles and falls, the loss of blood overcoming him. Goku kneels by his side. Then without hesitating picked the small body up.//  
  
Sanzou's heart stopped as Goku started to scream, the high pitched voice filling the entire room. He moved, white robes rippling, as he ran to the boy's side.  
  
// The warm morning sun shone into the small cavern. Two small youkai were snugly fit inside, one sitting up while the other was asleep in a mound of blankets. Goku had been caring for the boy for the days he had been unconscious.  
  
Golden eyes brightened as the child began to stir. One silver lashed eye cracked open, both suddenly widening as they caught sight of the stranger in the room with him. Goku reached out to touch his hair. "Good morning."  
  
The boy flinched at the touch, clutching the blankets around him. "Who are you? Wh-where am I?"  
  
"I'm Goku! This is my house!" A tiny fanged grin brightened his face. "I've been taking care of you for three days already. You were really hurt." This time when Goku tried to touch the boy's cheeks the child didn't flinch away. "What's your name?"  
  
"Isanagi." Blue eyes softened as he reached out to touch the other youkai's fingers on his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"No problem!" Goku leaped up. "Now that your better, you wanna play?"  
  
Isanagi looked confused. "Play? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know! Tag, hide and seek, leap frog." Isanagi's expression was confused. "... You've never played in your life Nagi?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Now's a good time to learn!"  
  
"But... I have to get back to my army."  
  
"If your talking about the whole bunch of youkai they're doing fine!" Goku grabbed his hand. "You can do that later! C'mon! Please?"  
  
Blue eyes tilted into a smile. "Okay."//  
  
"Goku!" Sanzou shook the small youth roughly. "Get a hold of yourself!" This time Goku did quiet down, golden eyes vacantly staring off into the distance.  
  
//"Nagi!"  
  
"Nii-chan!" Nagi looked surprised to see him. He had been quietly reading in the forest, taking a break from the hectic army preparation he had been making. He quickly put the large novel away, standing up and dusting the grass stains on his immaculate white pants. "What are you doing here."  
  
"Let's play!"  
  
Goku grinned as Nagi looked pained. "Again? We just played yesterday!"  
  
"I know! But I saw this really cool looking cave nearby! I want to explore it with you."  
  
"Nii-chan, I-"  
  
"ISANAGI!!! Where are you?!"  
  
The two young youkais stiffened. Goku quickly ran and hid nearby, golden eyes peering through the branches as he waited for whomever called Isanagi to appear. He hated that voice, and he hated the one who owned it more.  
  
A young boy, a little older than Nagi and Goku, stepped into the clearing. Long unruly and spiky red hair swished by his waist as he walked closer, his all black eyes narrowing. "Where have you been? You have stuff to do! You know I'm not good with paperwork and brainy stuff so you have to do mine!"  
  
"Gomenasai Kouchiro-san."  
  
The tanned youth sniffed. "Yeah, of course you are. Now c'mon!" As they started to walk away he suddenly grabbed Isanagi's small wrists, putting them to his lips. "Or maybe we can have a little fun here hmmm?" He held the smaller boy close, mouth hovering dangerously near to Nagi's own.  
  
That was all it needed for Goku to burst. In a flurry of quick movement he dashed into the clearing and snatched Isanagi clear out of the other youkai's arms. Then he half-dragged half-carried him out of there, not stopping their swift pace until they reached the field near Goku's home.  
  
"Are you crazy nii-chan?!" Isanagi looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"No. But that Kouchiro guy is." Again he flashed his winning grin. "Now we can play!"  
  
Isanagi suddenly wrapped his thin arms around him., drawing Goku into a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem! I -am- you nii-chan after all."  
  
Then laughing gaily, as only children can, the both of them ran off to the nearby caves.//  
  
Goku's voice was so soft Sanzou had to strain to hear it. "I.. I remember."  
  
Sanzou frowned. "Goku..."  
  
//"Nii-chan..."  
  
"You can stay with me! That way we can play whenever we want! And my best buddy Nataku wants to meet you too!"  
  
Goku watched the boy hesitate, as if frightened to even hope. He quickly pulled his friend into a tight hug, grinning as the smaller boy pressed closer, hungry for affection.  
  
"Get your stuff and come back here tomorrow okay?"  
  
The smile the younger boy gave him then was the brightest he had ever seen. Goku decided he liked to make his friend smile like that.   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
The next day Goku waited. And waited. He waited till the sun set and till it was dark, only leaving when the sun came up again.  
  
Goku learned the next day that the High General Isanagi had been caught and sealed. And in the midst of rejoicing, a single golden eyed boy mourned.//  
  
"Isanagi... I finally remember you." Goku's eyes lifted up to where his friend still hovered in the air, eyes vacant and clearly not registering anything that happened around him. "I remember..."  
  
"Isanagi, come here." Kouchiro ordered, having the winged youkai under control with the orb he held. The silver youth landed lightly on his toes beside him, complaint as the other youkai pulled him close.  
  
Goku pulled away from Sanzou's tight hold and struggled to stand, using his nyoibo to help. The monk watched, violet eyes narrowing as he saw the pain that stained his young friends face. It didn't suit him, this sadness. Goku was meant to always smile.  
  
"Don't touch him Kouchiro!" Goku furious voice echoed off the walls.  
  
"Hoo~o? I won't let you take him away from me again Goku. I'll kill you first." Tiny canine's appeared as the fire youkai smiled cruelly. "And you don't have Nataku to protect you now, do you? And besides, look at what I have." He held up the orb.  
  
"Isanagi will do whatever I tell him too. Even if it means killing you."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This fic is evil! Evil I tell you! I was just supposed to kill Kouchiro and end it with a big battle but this story has a life of it's own! Kouchiro fought to remain alive and mess up with Goku's head. ^.^*  
  
Well, next chapter will have -lots- of angst. There's also some KouchiroxIsanagi bits, just a little heavy kissing and nothing graphic. Sanzou faces his affections for Goku and (horrors of horrors) character death! I'm trying to finish it soon so you guys don't get bored with it. ^_~  
  
... and if you didn't figure it out by now Kouchiro's the youkai of fire. ^O^-Wai! I'm sorry for all the original characters.... Kouchiro the last one! I promise! ;_;  
  
Saa, that's all for now! Jaa ne!  
  
~huggles~  
Cali-chan 


End file.
